Light
by Moonshineless
Summary: "He forced himself so hard to believe that he didn't want anything to do with Anakin, that anything that linked him with his other self would only make him weak. It wasn't until his meeting with his former Padawan that he realized that his emotions were way more conflicted than he would ever confess." Set after Twilight Of The Apprentice.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I  
**

As Vader headed back to his quarters, back from his long-awaited meeting with his former Padawan he couldn't help it but feel a deep sense of disappointment in himself. He couldn't tell exactly what was disturbing him - perhaps not having finished what he was supposed to. He used to believe he could do it. But killing Ahsoka meant much more than just killing another jedi, after all, she never got to be one. Sure the Emperor believed that this woman could provide valuable information about the location of the other Jedi. But it meant so much more than that, so much more than Vader was able to admit even to himself. Ending Ahsoka's life meant killing whatever was left of his old life, of Anakin Skywalker's life.

He forced himself so hard to believe that he didn't want anything to do with Anakin, that anything that linked him with his other self would only make him weak. It wasn't until his meeting with his former Padawan that he realized that his emotions were way more conflicted than he would ever confess.

 _I won't leave you. Not this time._

Her words created a painful loud echo in him as he replayed over and over again the whole scene in his head. Maybe if only he hadn't comitted the mistake of calling her by her name, a simple mistake that caused both of them so much sorrow, that brought so many memories that he would rather forget, he wouldn't have to deal with these controversial emotions. Maybe. He suddenly felt the need to meditate.

Alone in his quarters, as he was about to close his eyes, his attention was drawn to what it seemed a piece of paper that used to be sticked right under the round surface. He glared at it, first with curiosity, later with horror as he realized that he was the one to place it in there many years ago. He stretched his arm, grabbing the small folded piece of paper. Knowing already what was inside of it, he opened it. He stared at the small Padawan's braid, made from silka beads that once belonged to the woman he had just fighted with. He kept it since she left the Jedi Order, since she left _him._

At the beginning he kept the silka beads believing that perhaps, one day, she would return. Occasionally he would bring it with him, inside the small pocket in his belt. _"For good luck."_ he would explain when his former master asked him about it. After Order 66, after Padmé, after losing everyone he once cared about, he found the braid exactly where he left it. He didn't know exactly what to do with it. Instead of feeling hatred towards what would remember him of Anakin's life as he expected, he felt what he could call hope. Sure she had left him. But the Jedi Order betrayed her, just like it did with him. He told himself that there was no harm in keeping the small object if no one else knew about it. After all she could still be out there. Maybe she could -

He interrupted his own thoughts tossing the braid aside with anger boiling inside. She was against him, just like Obi-Wan. All this time. There was no point in keeping it. Not anymore.

Late at night he found hard to fall asleep as the memory of his former Padawan remained on his mind. _"I should have killed her."_ he thought to himself, blaming her for his lack of sleep and for the abundance of thoughts that filled his head. His gaze lowered towards the braid, now laying on the floor. And then it hit him.

 _I would never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka. Never._

Sharply, the sense of disappointment came back, followed by what he would recognize as guilt.

 _I won't leave you. Not this time._

Until this point he hadn't come up with terms that she was willing to die if that meant not leaving him. She didn't leave him, indeed. He was the one that left her. He left her on Malachor to die.

...

After the explosion it was hard to find whatever was left of her. Nonetheless Vader had to know if she was still alive. Despite the pain he was feeling, he still looked out for her, intending to finish her off if that was the case. It took a while until he sensed her weak presence near him. He found her laying on the floor unconscious. He kneeled down near her. She looked so weak, so fragile. He heard her slow breath as his hand approached his lightsaber. He was so determined to do it. His eyes meet his own hand, now holding his lightsaber. _"I have to"_ he thought to himself _"she has to die"_. When his gaze went back to her, her opened blue eyes caught him by surprise and for the first time in years he questioned if he could end someone's life like this.

His gaze went back to the lightsaber, not knowing what he should do with it. _"She is going to die anyway" he thought._

 _"Anakin"_ her voice was low, almost like a whisper. Her trembling arm moved as she reached to what she could see of his face, a face she used to know so well. She placed her cold hand in the sliced breathing mask, touching his skin with her thumb and he couldn't help but feel both surprised and horrified. He looked at her with a confused expression, trying to read her. That's when he realized that he couldn't sense any fear coming from her. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of the killing machine he had become. She wasn't afraid of _Darth Vader_ **.** He got up quickly in despair, not knowing exactly what he should do. He was suddenly caught by a wave of rage as he glared at his former apprentice once again. Her expression was peaceful, her gaze seemed to try to talk with him, telling him that _It was okay._ For a moment he believed he saw a glimpse of forgiveness in her eyes, making him even more angry. He clipped his lightsaber in his belt as he started walking away from the togruta, leaving her to meet her fate. She couldn't last long on this forsaken planet anyway.

...

He once promised her that he would never let anyone hurt her. But that was not Vader. That was Anakin and Anakin was weak. He tried to toss the powerful emotions away. This was not _his_ fault. It was hers. She made a choice and she chose to be against him. Even if she wasn't dead yet, soon she would be. And it would be on her.

 _I am so sorry for letting you go. For letting you get taken. It was my fault. I should have paid more attention. I should've tried harder._

Wouldn't it?

* * *

 **A/N:** **This was my first time writing a fanfic and since English is not my first language I apologize for any mistakes I've made. Reviews are not only welcomed but encouraged!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II  
**

Deciding to rescue Ahsoka was doubtless one of the most complicated decisions he has ever made, although he was not sure if she was worth the trouble. Vader knew the risks. He would have to find an decent excuse to return to Malachor so the Emperor, who lately increased the amount of times for Vader to report, wouldn't question his odd absence. Sidious was certainly not foolish, but Vader knew that his concern to capture the remaining Jedi was greater than Tano's influence on his servant. But, of course, Vader didn't have any intentions of really bringing her to his battle station.

As Vader knelt before the Emperor Palpatine's hologram, he could sense the man's displeasure. It was almost disturbing when he smiled as he asked "Skywalker's apprentice lives, Lord Vader, is that correct?"

"So it seems. I was almost certain she was dead, but it was hard to tell after what happened." Vader explained, not sure how to mention his suggestion. "I believe she still could be useful, my Master."

"Are your feelings... clear on this matter? Isn't revenge what you seek?"

"The apprentice has information we cannot let pass." Vader stated, trying to avoid any direct response for the older man's question.

"She betrayed you, after all." The Emperor insisted.

"My feelings are clear." The Dark Lord finally reassured.

The man in the hologram smiled again in almost a sick and twisted way. "Very well," he said slowly. "Take a group of Troopers and return to Malachor. Bring her to me. "

"There is no need for an army. I can deal with this myself." Vader replied. Taking soldiers with him would be an inconvenience for sure.

"I can't take any chances." The Emperor quickly stated. "You have failed me to bring the Sith Holocron and to kill the young Jedi and his teacher. You won't fail me this time, Lord Vader."

"As you wish, my Master."

The dark Lord of the Sith knew the man above him was right. The kid was disarmed and his master was blind. He could have ended both their lives, it should have been an easy task if it hadn't been _her_.

* * *

What was left of the Sith Temple remained quiet. Almost too quiet. If it wasn't for the female Togruta's slow breath the silence would be deadly. Ahsoka opened her eyes and the first thing she became aware of was this sharp pain on her montrals. She hissed in pain as she felt a strong headache as well while trying to get herself to sit . _"I must have hit my head really hard."_ she concluded rubbing her hand on her montreals. Memories of what happened quickly came back. Erza possessing the Sith Holocron. Kanan going blind. The strain she had felt when she saw the face of Anakin for the first time in ages. The urge to pick whatever was left of kindness in the man she faced and stick to it. Sensing the drastic change in his former Master's emotions as she heard him saying _"Then you will die"._ She felt like every particle of her body was telling her to run from the monster that ignited his lightsaber after the cruel statement. But she didn't run. She wouldn't leave him, not when he needed her so much, not when she felt like this was entirely her fault and that she could have prevented whatever happened to her best friend. She abandoned him, she failed him. She wasn't there when he needed her. Everything went blurred after that, and the last thing she recalled was Vader kneeling next to her holding his lightsaber. She was quite surprised in being alive right now.

A small part of her wished she was dead instead. She was injured and there was no way to get out of that wasteland planet. _"By now the rest of the Ghost Crew believes I didn't make it. And Rex..._ " her heart sank at the thought. Rex had been beside her since her first time in the battlefield, during the battle of Christophsis. As the Clone Wars went on, a bond was built between the two, he wasn't just the 501st Captain like she wasn't just his Commander. They were friends and they had been separated for so long that when they finally met again she felt like a sparkle of hope was burning inside her again. Maybe they could figure this out together. Maybe they would come up with a plan and get throught this. Just like old times.

But Ahsoka was _alive_ and she wasn't going to stand idly by, waiting for her death.

She tried to get up, ignoring the fact that she felt every single part of her body aching and shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't recall a time when she felt this bad. _"Dehydration, probably..."_ the Togruta concluded. She hated feeling so vulnerable, so weak. The silence was suddenly broken from what it seemed a ship coming. She didn't had enough time to hope that, perhaps, whoever was on that ship could help her, as she felt almost immediately the dark presence that came along.

 _"Oh no"_ Ahsoka whispered to herself while trying to grab her lightsabers, realizing almost immediately that she didn't have them. _"No, no, no, no, no..."_ she quickly scanned the area, only to conclude that they were probably destroyed during the explosion.

* * *

Way before the ship landed, Vader could sense her presence thought how weak it was, which could mean that she was trying to hide it or that she was close to dying. And there it was again, that feeling of guilt he hated so much but, instead of trying to turn it aside, he embraced it. They've always been very much alike, and it wasn't any different now. Sure Ahsoka knew who he used to be and Vader knew how easily that could be used against him and, Force, how he hated it. But he didn't hate _her_.

If it wasn't for the Emperor and his demanding in taking soldiers, the plan would much simple as flying to Malachor so he could grab the Togruta and leave her in a random populated planet. But now, with Troopers following him, Vader would be forced to take her to his battle station, the Death Star, and he wasn't quite sure if he agreed with that. As soon as he started to feel the ship landing, he got out of his private quarters, heading towards the small army who were waiting for orders.

"Search the territory, she can't be far," he commanded between the loud breathing sounds of his mask. "Set your blasters to stun. I want her alive."

"Yes, sir" the one leading the group of about twenty soldiers answered.

Vader got out of the ship knowing exactly where Ahsoka was. He stepped into the temple, making sure that he wasn't being followed. Although the place was quiet and two days had passed, it felt like the heat of the fight between them still lingered in the hair. He explored the ancient temple with is eyes, and he wasn't surprised when he couldn't find her at first _._ He knew she would show up. Ahsoka Tano wasn't one to hide. That's when Vader heard slow footsteps behind him and, before he could turn around, the young woman asked in a threatening tone _, "_ Why did you come back?"

He could sense the pain she was in and how she was pretty much defenseless, the fact that the she dared to speak in such tone almost amused him. He was nearly shocked when he turned around to meet the Togruta, she looked sick, broken, like she was about to collapse from her assertive pose.

"There is no need for us to be enemies." Vader finally said, aware of the defiant gaze Ahsoka carried in her face "Your abilities have grown, it's almost impressing. The Emperor believes you could be a great ally for the Empire."

"Do you believe that?" she stepped closer to him "I'd rather die than letting him get what he wants."

"So there _are_ other Jedi, after all" Vader stated. "Your friends already believe you're dead and real soon you might be. You don't have a choice."

Vader stared at the young woman, who looked at him with a distressed expression. She seemed to be trying to say something, but every time she opened her mouth no sound came out.

"Ahsoka," he said, expecting her to sense the softness in his voice despite the breathing mask, "you don't have a choice."

Ahsoka's gaze trailed down to the Temple's floor as she whispered "Maybe I don't," she sighed before she looked at him again and shouted, "but you did!" Tears were streaming down her face as she got closer to him to shout again, "You had a choice, Master!"

Her voice echoed in the temple so it didn't take long until four troopers showed up behind her. She looked at them only to find that they were already aiming at her.

"Permission to shot, sir?" One of the soldier requested.

Vader followed Ahsoka's movement as she looked at him again with a confused and hurt expression.

"No, Ahsoka," he paused while trying to tell her through the Force that she had to trust him now, "I didn't." And with that Vader nodded his head to the Trooper who pulled the trigger almost instantaneously. The Togruta let out a short scream of pain before going unconscious. Just before she fell, Vader grabbed her taking her much smaller body in his arms, carrying her away.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

When Ahsoka woke up, she felt a huge desire to close her eyes again and go back to sleep. Her head was pounding and her body was sore from the days before. She tried to overcome her blurry vision, only to meet a luminous ceiling she didn't recognize. With one fast move she got up, immediately feeling a thin plastic tube brushing in her arm. She looked at it, noticing that the thin tube went straight to her bandaged hand, she was hooked up to an IV. _"A medical bay"_ she figured, examining the room. She would've felt relieved if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't remember how she got there in the first place. Not long after, she spotted a medical droid coming in her direction.

"Where are we?" Ahsoka asked, frantically.

"Oh, you're up already." she medical droid said, looking at her and then turning around "I'll immediately notify Lord Vader, I'm sure he requested me to."

"Lord Vader?" she whispered to herself in confusion. The name unlocked a few memories of what happened as she recalled the man in the black suit standing in front of her, telling her with his robotic voice that she didn't have a choice; the Stormtroopers behind her, blasters pointed in her direction. _"I got caught..."_ she concluded almost in disbelief. "Wait, _don't_!" she shouted, before realizing that the droid wasn't in the room anymore. The images in her head were somewhat blurred and she could only suppose about what they were discussing before the Stormtroopers arrived. She was not certain about whatever happened after that, but in an odd way she could still feel it, an attempt to reassure her through the Force just before she got knocked out.

Ahsoka was tempted to believe that she could trust him, but, after having a hard time accepting that this Darth Vader was in fact her former Master, she realized that she wasn't able to make a solid distinction between the two, which had already led to dangerous circumstances. How was Ahsoka supposed to know if _'Lord Vader'_ could be trusted? He obviously knew about her struggle disassociating him from Anakin and that made Ahsoka easy to trick.

Ahsoka's concerns were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and in walked Vader. He stepped towards her and as he got closer the young Togruta felt like a caged bird whenever its owner gets too close. She somehow knew that he wasn't going to harm her, however, once again, his presence was making something within her tell her to run.

Vader stopped right in front of the bed that she was sitting at.

"I can see you're recovering fast," he said, crossing his arms "we'll soon get out of hyperspace. The Emperor will be very pleased with your capture."

"Assuming he gets anything from me." she replied in a low tone, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Assuming that _you_ would be interested in being set free as soon as possible."

"You know," she paused to adjust her pose and to glance back him, "as soon as the Emperor gets what he wants - _if_ he does - he will have me killed."

"I won't allow that."

In an odd way she knew he was going to say that. Right after she heard him entering the room, Ahsoka made sure her shields were raised so he couldn't sense anything coming from her. But Vader's were not and she could sense how uncertain he was as well about what was going to happen to her. She thought to herself that it would be naive of her to believe that he actually cared about whether she lives or dies at the end, knowing that would put in risk his loyalty with the Emperor. But she sensed his worry and she couldn't deny that it was there.

"Then he will kill you as well." she finally replied, automatically regretting the lack of daintiness in her voice. Knowing she was walking on thin ice, her gaze went around the room as she asked, "Why did you go back?"

Ahsoka could feel his gaze on her, however, his attention towards the Togruta was lost when a man in a uniform entered the room.

"Lord Vader," the man talked with his hands on his back "we're getting out of hyperspace in no time."

"Very well, I'll leave right away." he answered.

Her gaze went back to Vader, who was standing still in front of her like he had something left to say. He finally turned, her eyes on him as he took a few steps away from her until, to her surprise, he stopped. Vader slowly turned around, approaching her slowly, once again. Unsure of what he was going to do, Ahsoka tried to sense him and was almost shocked when she realized that Vader wasn't sure as well about what he was doing. There was no hatred nor anger towards her, which slightly alarmed the young woman. Vader was a Dark Lord of the Sith, after all. He stopped at her side, slowly placing his closed fist next to her, and even thought his voice sounded like it always did, mechanical and cold, without any trace of compassion, she could feel the tenderness behind the mask.

"I had to."

Ahsoka watched him as he turned around and left the room for good. Once he did, her gaze went back to the bed. A shiver ran down her spine as she spotted the small object Vader left beside her, pondering whether her eyes were deceiving her. She picked it up carefully to take a closer look at it, feeling her hands trembling from the shock. The first thing that went through Ahsoka's mind was why in the Force did Darth Vader, the man who claimed to kill her former Master, kept _her Padawan braid_ after all this years?

* * *

Vader believed that returning the Silka beads would give him a sense of accomplishment, of relief. It would have, indeed, if he hadn't knew right after he landed on the Death Star, that the fate of his apprentice were at the hands of Wilhuff Tarkin. He got things done and since that was indispensable, it made him indispensable as well and Vader respected him for that. However, not once in his life as Darth Vader, he could say that he actually liked the man, and neither could Anakin. Except for himself and his Master, Tarkin was the most arrogant and ruthless living being to ever step on that battle station, nonetheless he was never seen as a threat. Until now.

As he quickly walked through the grey halls, hoping to get to his private quarters to finally get some rest, Vader heard the man in question approaching him along with a Imperial Officer.

"May I have a word with you, Lord Vader?"

Vader stopped, turning to Tarkin, watching him as he made a gesture with his hand, demanding the third man to leave.

"Excellent job capturing the Togruta," the Grand Moff said, once they were finally facing each other, "It will soon be revealed where the left Jedi are. We are finally going to put an end to this purge."

Vader knew Ahsoka too well. He knew how selfless she was, she would never put the lives of other people at risk if there was anything she could do to prevent that. "What if she doesn't talk?", he finally asked.

"She will, eventually." the older man quickly replied. He knew what he meant by that, but Tarkin's answer didn't satisfy him. Vader wanted to hear exactly what this despicable man was going to do with the woman he just rescued, with _his_ apprentice _._ Word by word, so that every syllable that would come from his mouth would justify once again his hatred towards the man.

"What happens to her after this?" he finally asked.

"Careful, Lord Vader." Tarkin tilted his head "Anyone who hears you could believe you're worried. After all, she's not your business anymore, is she?"

That's all it took for Vader to feel his anger rising, despite acknowledging that in part Tarkin was right. Ahsoka Tano was not his apprentice anymore, she wasn't at his responsibility. But Vader couldn't help it but feel responsible for her. And he hated it, really hated it, the last thing he needed was a burden to carry, but the damage was already done.

"Tell me, Lord Vader," Tarkin looked at him, carrying a defiant expression in his face. "Could someone like her become one with the Force after-"

"Do not test me!" Vader threatened, feeling his anger boiling once again and his voice lifting. He knew the things Tarkin would do in order to get what he wanted. He knew that soon as she loses her utility he would kill her right away. Tarkin didn't hesitate in the past, he sure wouldn't do it now. It didn't matter how many times Vader told himself that he didn't want anything to do with Anakin Skywalker, the fact that this man once demanded Ahsoka's execution was something he could neither forgive nor forget.

* * *

Vader knew what he had to do. Somehow he had to convince her to talk. He refused to sit and wait for Tarkin to get his hands on her. He walked quickly through the hallways of the battle station, taking large steps, trying to control his rushing thoughts. When he reached her cell, he spotted two Troopers guarding the door.

"Open the door." He demanded briskly. The soldiers did as they were told and Vader took a deep breath before stepping into the cell. He found Ahsoka curled up, holding her knees to her chest, looking at him with a confused expression.

"I thought it was Tarkin who would do the dirty work." she exclaimed in a bold tone, standing up. As she got up, Vader noticed the Silka beads attached to her belt.

"You have to reveal the location of the other Jedi, before it's too late." he said calmly, taking a few steps towards her.

"The other Jedi? You had your chance to kill them, back on Malachor!" Ahsoka replied.

"What about Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Vader asked, trying a different way to aproach the matter. He watched her expression swiftly changing.

"Obi-Wan?" she whispered in shock "He's still alive?"

The dark Lord of the Sith tried to sense through the Force if her reaction was genuine, however, he was not surprised when he realized that her mental shields were once again raised. She didn't trust him and even thought that made him frustrated he couldn't really blame her, but, for her own sake, before this went any further he needed to know exactly what she knew.

"Ahsoka," he said, taking another step towards her. "I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?! You brought me here in the first place!" She yelled, raising her arm involuntarily towards him. Vader caught her wrist mid-air in his grip tight enough to hurt her, bringing her closer to him.

"Listen to me! As soon as Tarkin enters in this cell there will be little I can do for you!" he shouted through the mask, releasing some of the pressure on her wrist but not letting her step back. "He'll do anything to make you talk, I can't-" he paused to take a breath. "I can't allow that."

Vader dropped her wrist, trying to read her expression. She looked both hesitant and somewhat apprehensive, however, her eyes still carried that brave gaze like always, a gaze that once would have made him proud. He watched her as she slowly stepped away, crossing her arms.

"You should have left me on Malachor." she said quietly, not looking at him.

"You were-"

"You were so willing to kill me, why didn't you do it?" she asked him in a low tone.

"You know exactly why." Vader answered impatiently.

He was surprised when he felt her trying to communicate with him through the Force. He turned his back on her, wondering if he should let her get throught his mental shields. Once he did, Vader found that hers were down as well and he could read her like an open book. He sensed her uneasiness as she tried to come up with answers, however, her voice sounded quite soft, almost gentle in his head.

 _'Why didn't you do it?'_

 _'I made you a promise, once.'_

He stopped, sensing her confusion.

 _'I promised that I would never let anyone hurt you.'_ He answered, forcing images of the past through her mind.

 _'But that was my Master and you destroyed him, didn't you?'_

"I won't leave your fate up to others." he suddenly said out loud. The memories of the first time he said those words came back to him, a time when he had been so desperate to find her, to make sure she would come back to him safe. It seemed so long ago, however, even thought he wouldn't admit it, there was little difference in the situation itself: Anakin Skywalker trying to protect his Padawan. Except, well, he wasn't Anakin Skywalker anymore and Ahsoka wasn't his Padawan.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I** **apologize for any OOCness or grammatical mistakes that you might have witnessed, any advice would be welcome!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Not much more than a standard hour had passed since Vader's visit. She now found herself laying on the cold floor, with her hands lying on her stomach. The thought of it, of him, made something within her tremble, but it was not from fear. Ahsoka was not afraid of Anakin Skywalker, or whoever he claimed himself to be, which in some way alarmed her. He was a Sith Lord, Force knows how much pain he had already caused, how many good people he had murdered in cold-blood, some of them friends of hers.

She had sensed the fall of the Republic and the brutal pain that came along as thousands of Jedi were killed. Believing that Anakin was among them made her spent many nights crying in agony, wondering that, perhaps, if she had stayed in the Jedi Order, she would have his back during the outbreak and they would have gotten through it together. Finding out about Darth Vader was like learning that Anakin had survived only to die moments after. Her Master would have never done the horrible things this Darth Vader did.

And now there he was, asking for her trust. Making her recall a life that was long gone for both of them, a life she knew _Darth Vader_ tried to forget. But she had felt the despair in his voice and, even thought she hadn't fully became conscious of this until now, he was risking everything he believed himself to be in order to save her.

She sighed. All of this felt so surreal to her. She wished she could just shut her mind and close her eyes for a while. But Ahsoka knew she could allow herself to do that. The next time someone would enter in that cell she would have to somehow find a way to escape. Her former Master couldn't help her right now. In fact, she should've used his visit to attempt to escape. She couldn't stay there, the cell seemed to become smaller and smaller as time went on.

 _Patience,_ Ahsoka thought to herself, trying to calm down. During the years she spent fighting in the war she had been kidnapped and trapped several times. She knew better than anyone that she couldn't just start running while praying to the Force to not encounter any soldiers in the way.

The silence was broken by footsteps getting closer until they stopped, from what she could sense close to her cell.

"Restrain her." she heard the man saying.

 _Tarkin_ , she quickly concluded, getting to her feet. The door in front of her abruptly opened, and in entered two soldiers, one of them holding stun cuffs. She watched Tarkin entering after them, carrying a sick smirk on his face as Troopers handcuffed her.

"Leave us." he ordered once the job was done, waving one of his hands in the air and then placing both of them in his back, examining the Togruta.

"Years had passed, yet we remain in the same positions," he finally said to her, almost amused "Never thought you would survive past Order 66, to be truly honest. Apparently I did you a favor, back then. Your... Master would have slaughtered you without second thoughts."

For a moment her gaze went distant, questioning the truth in Tarkin's words. Once again she wondered about what would've happen if she stayed in the Order. The idea of Anakin, her Master, her best friend back then, hurting a sixteen year old Ahsoka sickened her. She shoved the thoughts aside, bringing her gaze back to the man standing in front of her.

"In fact , it has been known that he was here", he stopped, taking one step towards her. "What was Lord Vader doing here?"

"The same as you," she quickly answered. "He wanted to know about the Jedi"

"Is that so? Perhaps we should bring him here." Tarkin replied, before speaking into his comlink "Call Lord Vader immediately."

* * *

"Lord Vader? Grand Moff Tarkin required your presence in the-."

The Dark Lord quickly turned around, his thoughts moving faster than he could. He already knew where Tarkin was and what he was doing. As he got closer to the block cells, the feeling that something was about to go wrong grew within him. He was about to swear to himself that he would kill that bastard if he touched Ahsoka when he remembered that he was already putting a lot at stake. It wasn't like he could kill Tarkin without raising any suspicions due to the fact that he was a great symbol of the Galactic Empire.

Darth Vader, once again, entered in the small cell without any sign of hesitation, now to find Ahsoka handcuffed, who was now looking at him with a dazed expression and, for his relief, she seemed to be just fine.

"Ah, Lord Vader, you're finally here" Vader's gaze went to the man standing beside him. "I'm afraid our prisoner here is inclined to not speak. Perhaps you could do something about it?" Tarkin suggested, handing him a small controller.

His gaze dropped to the small object in his hand, quickly connecting the dots. That was the handcuffs' controller. Tarking wanted him to electrify Ahsoka. He wanted to make him torture her.  
"I refuse to." Vader finally replied between the loud sounds of his breathing mask hiding his bitter tone.

"I don't believe you're in a position to decline my orders." Tarkin answered almost instantaneously, adjusting his pose before continuing, "I have to admit. I am starting to question your intentions. I wonder if the Emperor would share the same doubts. You see, it would be a shame if he knew that you have shown mercy, maybe even compassion, for a prisoner. For _this_ prisoner in particular."

"Where are they?" Vader suddenly asked without taking his gaze away from his hand covered in black leather.

"W-What?" He felt her confused look on him. "I already told you I didn't know anything."

Vader could feel Tarkin's defiant look on him. Vader's gaze went once again to the small object in his hand, and then at Ahsoka. He _had_ to, otherwise he would be forced to kill Tarkin and risk to lose everything he worked so hard to get over the years. He already was. It was undeniable that whoever he claimed himself to be meant little when it came to this young Togruta.

And now there she was, standing in front of him, unsure of what was about to come. And so was he. Vader was still planning on getting Ahsoka out of here, far away from the hands of the Empire, from the Emperor, from Tarkin and specially from himself. He was determined on getting her out of here, even if that meant she hated him in the process.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ he spoke to her through the Force.

 _'Anakin?!'_

He quickly pressed the button, closing his eyes behind the mask, trying to ignore the muffled screams coming from the Togruta. He released the button moments after, and he wasn't surprised to find her trying to get up.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Tarkin questioned, approaching Ahsoka.

"You take orders from him now?" she muttered, still trying to get back on her feet.

"Apparently I am not making myself clear." He stretched his hand, making a simple gesture requesting the controller Vader held in his palm. He hesitated for a second before handing him the small object, feeling the other man's eyes on him. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, finding the man holding catty look on his face, before hearing him saying in a vicious tone, "Perhaps this will require a different method."

His heart sunk. Vader knew what Tarkin had in mind, as he watched him doing it several times. Once again, his gaze dropped, now to his empty hand. A subtle thought crossed his mind. This wasn't about the Jedi anymore. This was Tarkin challenging him, forcing Vader to prove himself.

"Lord Vader?"

He slowly stretched his arm in Ahsoka's direction. He almost couldn't bear to look at her, but he had to. He had to know what he was doing. Tarkin wanted a show and he was getting one, but Vader wasn't willing to risk Ahsoka's life for that. He finally closed his hand into a fist, gripping her throat through the Force.

Vader watched carefully every single movement, heard every high pitched noise she made while struggling for air. He felt lost in his own contradictions as he recalled what he had said to her hours ago. What he had promised her. Despite what she told him on Malachor, Vader knew that Ahsoka believed that her Master and Darth Vader were pretty much the same man. And this was exactly what separated them. Anakin Skywalker would never allow anyone to do something like this to her and get away with it, let alone being him the one hurting her. His thoughts were broken at a voice that seemed so distant at that moment, though he couldn't really understand it.

It took him a while to come back to reality, to realize that the voice he heard came from the man beside him.

"That is enough!"

He felt something shuddering as he became aware that he was still strangling her. Quickly he pulled his arm back, his gaze lowering to his trembling hand. His attention was drawn to the Togruta, coughing hard, drops sliding down her cheeks as she tried to get up once again. Vader tried to speak to her through the Force, even though he wasn't sure what could he possibly say at this point to help, however, he wasn't surprised when he sensed her shields blocking him.

Darth Vader heard the man beside him approaching Ahsoka and, almost on instinct, he brought his hand closer to his lightsaber. He carefully observed Tarkin as the man knelt so he would be at the same level as she was. Vader thought Tarkin was going to say something to her, instead he just stared at her for a short period of time, before getting up and leaving the cell with a frustrated look upon his face. He waited until he couldn't hear Tarkin's steps anymore before approaching Ahsoka, who was still coughing. He was about to grab her to help her standing, but, before he could reach her, she wrenched her arm away from him.

"Get away from me." he heard Ahsoka muttering sternly, never looking at him.

He watched her as she tried to get up. He wanted to say that he was sorry, reassure her, tell her that even thought any of this was planned, he was still getting her out of the battle station. He quickly shoved the urge away. How could he seek forgiveness after what just happened, after what _he_ did to her? Furthermore, he wasn't supposed to wish for such things, Darth Vader wasn't entitled to worry about forgiveness.

There was absolutely nothing he could do to make the situation better, and despite his concern for her current state, Vader had some preparations to make. He slowly turned away from her, glancing at her over his shoulder one last time before leaving the cell. Vader couldn't waste time, he had a plan, a risky one, and he had to be quick about it.

* * *

 **A/N: I** **apologize for the delay! Since I'm not a native English speaker I need a Beta Reader to (at least) correct my grammar and vocabulary mistakes. Please PM me if you're interested. :)**


End file.
